Manis
by Dyn Adr
Summary: Sakura ingin berbagi rasa manis liptint-nya kepada Sasuke. [Birthday fic for kantong receh aka daffodeela]


**Manis**

 **.**

 **Dyn Adr**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**. _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fic ini_

* * *

Lelaki dengan model rambut aneh mencuat ke belakang tampak mengubah arah pandangannya ke berbagai sudut halaman universitas yang masih bisa dijangkaunya. Ia mendecak saat matanya tidak kunjung menangkap rambut berwarna merah muda yang sedang dicarinya.

"Dor!" Seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan keras dari arah belakang badannya.

Pandangan matanya yang datar dibuatnya semakin datar. "Hn, aku terkejut," ucapnya sambil berbalik.

"Dasar, sama sekali tidak seru." Sakura melipat tangan di dada dan menoleh ke arah kanan dengan muka kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ada kelas lagi tidak? Kalau masih ada aku pulang sendiri nih, masih ada tugas."

Si bungsu Uchiha menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada. Ayo pulang," ajaknya sambil merangkul bahu Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan menuju parkiran, Sakura memperlambat langkahnya. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas berwarna hitam yang tersampir di bahunya. Sebuah benda mungil berbentuk tabung dan berwarna merah cerah telah berada di genggaman tangan kanan gadis itu.

Tangan kirinya mengambil ponsel di saku celana dan dengan gesit membuka aplikasi kamera. Sakura sedikit tersenyum sambil merapikan rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang miliknya di hadapan kamera.

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan saksama, bagaimana kemudian Sakura memegang ponsel dan _benda aneh_ itu di tangan kirinya lalu tangan kanannya dipakai untuk memutar bagian atas benda tersebut. Detik berikutnya Sasuke tidak dapat menahan untuk menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Sakura memoles bibir bagian dalamnya dengan benda itu.

Sakura merapikan polesannya sedikit (sehingga warna merah di bagian dalam lebih kentara daripada di bagian luar bibir) dan sekali lagi tersenyum ke kamera sebelum mengembalikannya ke dalam saku celana lalu memasukkan benda bernama _liptint_ itu ke dalam tasnya. Mata berwarna hitam Sasuke sedikit terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya, memperhatikan bibir sahabatnya yang sekarang menjadi lebih merah dan terlihat sedikit ... menggoda?

Menggoda?! Bahkan Sasuke sendiri geli dengan pikirannya! Demi apa pun, ini Sakura, si gadis merah muda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya semenjak kelas satu di sekolah menengah atas. Hampir tidak mungkin rasanya Sasuke merasakan itu dengan gadis yang dulu hampir setiap hari mampir ke rumahnya untuk bermain _game_ bersama.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ayo cepaat, aku harus mengerjakan tugas lagi," ucap Sakura. Ia sedikit menjilat bibir bagian dalamnya.

Mata Sasuke menajam melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura, sebelum membalas perkataannya, "Memang siapa tadi yang memperlambat langkahnya?"

Sakura lekas memasang sabuk pengamannya begitu memasuki mobil. Kendaraan beroda empat itu pun keluar dari halaman parkir universitas dan memasuki jalan raya dengan kecepatan normal.

Adalah suatu kebiasaan mereka saat perjalanan pulang, Sasuke akan diam menunggu Sakura berbicara tentang hal apa saja yang bisa ia bicarakan dan ia hanya sesekali menjawab apa yang Sakura katakan. Kebiasaan ini terbentuk ketika mereka masih naik kereta bersama untuk bermain _game_ ke rumah Sasuke.

Di stasiun, di dalam kereta, mau pun perjalanan dari stasiun ke rumah Sasuke, percakapan akan didominasi oleh Sakura. Dan sekarang pun begitu, saat Sasuke sudah memperoleh izin untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri.

Biasanya Sasuke akan tetap fokus menyetir sebanyak apa pun Sakura berbicara, namun kali ini sepertinya sulit. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja Sakura tidak selalu sedikit menjilat bibir bagian dalamnya setiap kali ia selesai berbicara. Membuat ia berpikir, ini kebiasaan baru Sakura atau bagaimana?

Sasuke percaya kalau waktunya terasa singkat saat bersama Sakura. Tak terasa mobilnya sudah berhenti tepat di depan rumah berpagar putih tersebut. Sasuke lumayan sering berkunjung ke rumah Sakura walaupun tak sesering Sakura bermain ke rumahnya (alasannya sih karena fasilitas untuk bermain _game_ di rumah Sasuke jelas lebih baik dibanding yang Sakura miliki di rumahnya).

Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya dan dan tersenyum lebar ke Sasuke. "Nah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu yaa, terima kasih Sasuke- _kun_."

Tangan Sakura sudah akan membuka pintu mobil namun gagal sebab Sasuke menarik tangannya. Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan raut bertanya. Sangat tumben Sasuke menahannya, apa gerangan. Sakura pun mulai mengingat-ingat apakah ia punya hutang dengan pemuda ini.

"Sakura, untuk apa kau memakai itu?" Mata Sasuke jelas mengarah ke bibir Sakura. "Kau sedang _mengincar_ seseorang?" Kata-kata yang sedari tadi ditahan di mulutnya pun keluar.

Pandangan ' _serius-nih?_ ' milik Sakura sedikit membuat Sasuke malu. "Ih, apa sih Sasuke- _kun_. Ini?—Sakura meraba bibirnya—ini namanya _liptint_. Baru aku beli semalam. Wajar dong kalau aku pakai terus."

"Tapi, tadi sudah mau pulang. Untuk apa memakainya lagi?"

' _Mau dilihat siapa memangnya?_ ' tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Tatapan bosan nampak jelas di mata Sakura. "Suka-suka aku lah, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Terus untuk apa sedari tadi kau menjilat-jilat bibirmu seperti itu?" Padahal untuk kalimat yang satu ini Sasuke tidak berencana mengeluarkannya.

Perasaan Sasuke sudah tidak enak saat melihat Sakura mengeluarkan _liptint_ dari tasnya dengan raut muka jahil. "Hmm kalau itu sih karena ini ada rasa manisnya gitu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura sudah mengeluarkan semacam kuas kecil dari wadah _liptint_ itu saat berkata, "Sasuke- _kun_ mau coba?"

Kening Sasuke berkedut kesal. Dirinya disuruh pakai _liptint_ , begitu?! Sebuah ide secara mendadak muncul di otak jeniusnya. Bisa bayangkan seramnya wajah Sasuke saat ekspresi kesal bercampur dengan senyum setan.

Iya, benar. Seperti menahan buang air besar.

Satu kata dengan lima huruf apa yang merupakan penyebab jantung berdebar tak karuan? Normalnya sih 'cinta'. Tapi ini berbeda, satu kata dengan lima huruf yang Sasuke keluarkan berikutnya bukan hanya dapat membuat jantung Sakura berdebar, tapi juga nyaris copot.

"Boleh," jawab Sasuke, tanda ia menerima tawaran Sakura tadi.

Sakura hanya bercanda, tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu benar-benar ingin mencoba _liptint_. Masih normal kah pemuda tampan ini.

"E-Eh?! Serius, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

Padahal Sakura hanya berkedip sekali, tapi begitu matanya terbuka ia bisa melihat mata indah milik Sasuke dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dan bi-bibirnya! Sakura merasakan bibirnya menempel dengan bibir yang sudah pasti milik Sasuke.

"Kau benar, rasanya manis."

Waduh, patut saja Sasuke mau mencoba _liptint_ , pulanya langsung dari bibir Sakura. Yah, setidaknya Sasuke masih normal, ya 'kan Sakura?

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

.

 **A/N:**

Y gtw ni apa. Maklumin aja.

Happy birthday pemancing kerecehan. Kantong recehan yang semakin membesar. Bhy.


End file.
